Social networking websites, such as MySpace, Friendster, and Facebook, have grown in popularity in the past few years. A user of a social networking website establishes an account and creates relationships with other accounts, thereby connecting the users in a network. While these websites have drawn together a large numbers of users, the introduction of media sharing features and matchmaking features on these sites that take advantage of their capabilities have been limited. In addition to social networking websites, users are using the Internet to consume media. For example, users are using Internet music services, such as iTunes, Rhapsody, Napster, MusicMatch, and Yahoo! LAUNCHcast, to consume music. In another example, users are using Internet video streaming services, such as YouTube and Google Video, to consume movies, television shows, personal productions, music videos, and other types of media. In yet another example, users are using Flickr or other online photo management and sharing services to share static images.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an interactive user display application that displays and refreshes selectable images of users of a social network or other web-based service based on interactions with media or consumption of media.
It would also be desirable to allow users of the interactive user display application to communicate with other users through the selectable user images.